ChanHun
by exobabyyhun
Summary: [ FINAL CHAPTER!] Chanyeol seorang idol besar. Sehun hanya seseorang yang berentung karena memiliki Chanyeol. "Kemana pun aku melangangkah pergi kamu adalah tujuan ku kembali." -Chanyeol-. summary gagal - - wkwk GS/TYPO/dll review plis setelah membaca. review kalian penyemangat ku/?
1. Chapter 1

**Chanhun Fiction**

 **Author : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

 **Genre : romance , family**

 **Declaimer : This mine**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Kemana pun aku melangangkah pergi kamu adalah tujuan ku kembali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

'CLEK'

"Sehun , jagiyaaa . Aku pulang"

"eo oppa, aku di siniii~" suara seorang gadis manis menyahuti seorang pria yang tadi memanggilnya. Sehun gadis itu dengan cepat menghampiri pria yang memanggilnya sambil tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan mata sabitnya yang indah kala tersenyum.

"oppa apa ada masalah , tidak biasanya oppa pulang cepat seperti ini?" ucap Sehun sambil menyabut Chanyeol, pria yang tadi memanggilnya.

"apa oppa salah karna berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan jadwal oppa hari ini agar bisa bertemu dengan orang yang oppa cintai? Hem?" jawab Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Jawaban Chanyeol tentu saja membuat Sehun sulit berbicara , bukanya menjawab sehun malah secepat mungkin berbalik dan kembali ke dapur sambil melewati Chanyeol begitu saja dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

Chanyeol pasti mengerti jika Sehunnya yang manis sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kelakuan sehun yang malah kikuk sesampainya kembali ke dapur. Chanyeol mendekati Sehun , memeluknya dari belakang. Menghirup aroma tubuh sehun merupakan sebuah candu bagi Chanyeol. Meski mereka telah lama bersama namun Sehun masih saja merasa tegang saat Chanyeol menciumi tengkuk lehernya.

"sehun"

"em-y-ya"

"berapa umurmu tahun ini?"

Sehun dengan cepat menoleh, pasangannya ini apa apaan?. Sudah sangat jelas jika mereka sudah bersama sejak sehun baru lahir –chanyeol lebih tua 2 tahun jadi sudah pasti mereka bersama sejak sehun di lahirkan- tapi kenapa Chanyeol malah bertanya seperti itu.

"bau mu seperti bau bayi, aku tidak yakin kau 20 tahun" baru saja akan menjawab Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu menyatakn alasannya menanyakan umur Sehun.

"aku tidak tau itu, jika oppa tidak suka aku bisa mengganti parfum ku" Sehun menjawab dengan wajah sepolos mungkin hingga Chanyeol sendiri merasa akan menggigit pipi tembam sehun itu karena gemasnya.

"tidak jangan diganti, aku menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukai apa yang ada pada dirimu sayang"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan acara memasaknya dengan Chanyeol masih memeluknya, bukannya merasa terganggu Sehun justru senang bahwa Chanyeol menemaninya seperti sekarang.

.

.

"Sehun"

"hm"

Sehun hanya bergumam membalas Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil ponsel di tangan sehun, karena posel itu Chanyeol merasa di acuhkan.

"oppa~ aku sedang memberi kabar eomma~"

Setelah membersihkan diri dan makan malam mereka sedang bersantai di ranjang sekarang. Inginnya Chanyeol malam ini adalah Sehun yang memeluknya dengan manja , bukan Sehun yang berbaring di sebelahnya dengan berfokus pada ponsel.

"jangan acuhkan aku"

Kening Sehun bekerut, sadar akan perbuatannya bukannya meminta maaf sehun malah tertawa. Dia begitu bodoh karna telah mengacuhkan pria yang telah menjadi tunangannya ini. Tunangannya ini akan terlihat sangat dewasa saat bersama orang lain, tapi begitu manja saat bersama dengannya.

"aku mengerti, oppa~ mianhae" ucap Sehun dengan wajah dibuat buat sedih.

"berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu ,anak nakal" Chanyeol segera memeluk Sehun membawa Sehun menjadi diatas tubuhnya. Seakan terhanyut suasana entah siapa yang memulai tapi yang mereka ketahui adalah bibir mereka yang telah menyatu. Menyalurkan rasa kasih yang mereka rasakan dengan ungkapan kelembutan dalam setiap ciuman.

.

.

"hati hati dijalan oppa" Sehun mengecup pipi Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari mobil setelah mendapat balasan dari Chanyeol.

"oyy Sehunnie~"

"Ah- eonnie mengangetkan ku saja. Eonnie baru datang juga?" tanya sehun.

"ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku melihatmu diantar pria itu lagi. Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya kyungsoo , yeoja yang tadi memanggil sehun.

"Kyungsoo eonnie kenapa berkata seperti itu? Chanyeol oppa tunangan ku , sudah pasti aku berhubungan dengannya" jawab sehun dengan tegas.

"apa ada tunangan yang menyembunyikan tunangannya tapi justru kencan di depan publik dengan orang lain"

"aku sudah berkali kali mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tuntutan dari manajemennya eonnie, aku bisa mengerti itu"

"ya ya aku tau jika dia artis dan aku lebih tau jika kau selalu menangis dimalam hari jika dia sudah terlelap aku benarkan"

"aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, bisakah mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain?" Sehun berjalan menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap sehun dari belakang dengan tatapan prihatin. Sahabat yang sudah dia anggap adik itu terlalu baik untuk sedar menjadi mainan tunangan bodohnya itu.

.

.

Ditempat lain. Lebih tepatnya kantor manajemen yang menaungi idol besar –Park ChanYeol-.

Ya Chanyeol merupakan idol muda berbakat dengan segudang penghargaan yang ia raih, orang yang melihatnya walau sekilas pun mengetahui bagaimana kharisma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Wajah tampan , tubuh atletis benar benar karya tuhan yang pantas di kagumi. Namun di balik itu semua tersimpan penyesalan penyesalan didalam dirinya. Membawanya pada jurang kesakitan.

"kau ini bagaimana?! Aku menyuruhmu untuk datang kencan bersama Baekhyun bukanya menghilang seperti kemarin. Kencan kalian itu akan membuat karir kalian melesat. Arghhh! Kacau! Semua kacau gara gara kau" ucap sang manajer.

"sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti membuat skandal murahan ini, katakan pada sajangnim jika begini terus aku lebih baik berhenti" ucap Chanyeol dengan santai.

"mwo?! Kau jangan seenaknya berucap. Kau mau jatuh miskin? Yang benar saja , jangan terlalu percaya diri kau akan hidup baik tanpa semua ini"

"jangan mengatur hidupku hyung. Tanpa aku kau tidak akan bisa makan hari ini" Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan manajernya yang terus memanggil namanya namun ia hiraukan. Ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu sudut yang ada di cafe depan perusahaan manajemennya sambil menunggu coffe pesannanya datang.

"sendirian saja tampan"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang yang menyapanya seperti itu. "untuk apa kau disini? Mengikutiku? Hah yang benar saja, bahkan disaat aku ingin sendiri kau justru datang"

"aku hanya berkunjung ke cafe ini dan saat aku mencari tempat duduk ternya ada kau , bukankan ini kebetulan? Ahh ahh aku tau, pasti karna kita berjodoh haha" Baekhyun orang yang menyapa Chanyeol tadi langsung mendudukan diri dengan santainya.

"siapa yang menizinkan mu duduk dihadapan ku? Pergi" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada dingin.

"ayo kencan oppa"

"oppa kata mu? Perlukah aku mengingatkan umurmu nona? Dan kencan, jangan harap itu pernah terjadi" Chanyeol pergi keluar cafe meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggeram emosi.

"sial! Dia bodoh atau apa sih sampai menolak ku"ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh emosi. Siapapun tolong ingatkan artis ini untuk menjaga perkataannya karena ini dalam area publik.

.

.

Sehun memilih membolos hari ini. Sejak perdebatannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi pagi moodnya menjadi berantakan. Dia lebih memilih duduk dibawah pohon rimbun di pinggir danau dekat kampusnya berada. Hanya duduk sambil menyender pada pohon dengan alunan lagu yang terus mengalir di earphonenya. Matanya terpejam mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kacau. Bayangan Chanyeol yang tertawa riang sambil menjarnya terus mambayanginya. Jujur saja ia merindukan kekasihnya yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Ia rindu , amat rindu.

Chanyeol yang sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang baru. Yang hanya akan menemaninya saat malam tiba. Kesibukan Chanyeol yang membawa dirinya dalam malam yang dingin walau ia berada di dekapan sang kekasih. Walau ia tau Chanyeol hanya mencintainya namun entah mengapa semenjak Chanyeol meraih gemerlapnya bintang ia merasa seperti ada yang hilang dari kehidupannya.

FLASHBACK

Tut ... tut...klik

"yeoboseyo opaa~"

"Sehunnie aku sedang sibuk sekarang akan ku hubungi nanti"

Klik

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya setelah sambungan telfonnya di putuskan sepihak oleh Chanyeol.

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu oppa, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat hari jadi kita yang ke 3 tahun...hiks ken-kenapa sesak hiks"

Dan hari itu Sehun habiskan dengan menangis seharian sampai ia tertidur di dinginnya lantai.

FLASHBACK OFF

Sehun membuka matanya saat musik yang ia dengarkan memainkan rekaman yang sengaja Chanyeol buat untuk Sehun saat sehun ulang tahun yang ke 19. Rasa sesak menghampiri sehun kembali, sudah sekuat mungkin ia menahan derai air matanya namun gagal. Air matanya terus turun membasahi wajah manisnya padahal musiknya sudah ia hentikan. Ia menyerah , membiarkan emosinya menguasai dirinya membiarkan tangis pilu nya.

.

.

"sehun! kau dari mana saja , aku menghawatirkanmu. Saat aku kembali ke apartemen kau tidak ada. Aku juga menanyakan mu pada kyungsoo tapi dia bilang kau tidak masuk hari ini" Chanyeol mendekap Sehun erat saat menemukan Sehun berada di halte bis beberapa blok dari apartemennya.

"oppa ..."

BRUK

Hanya satu kata itu yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang panik langsung membawa Sehun masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung membawanya menuju rumah sakit.

"bagaimana keadaannya dok" ucap Chanyeol penuh kekhawatiran.

"kondisinya kurang baik. Dia kelelahan dan sepertinya mengalami stres ringan itu akan berakibat fatal bagi janinnya. Lebih baik jika dia di rawat beberapa hari sampai kondisinya stabil" jawab dokter.

"baiklah, terimaksih dokter" Chanyeol membukuk berterima sebenarnya terkejut dengan pernyataan dokter tadi, janin?. Sejak kapan? Pertanyaan banyak bermunculan di fikirannya. Hanya satu yang ia yakini, itu anaknya buah cintanya.

Suasana kamar sangat sepi hanya terdengar dentingan jam di ruangan rawat Sehun. Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya dapat memandang sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wajah pucat sehun sekarang bertambah pucat. Chanyeol mengusap pipi Sehun yang entah kenapa justru semakin tirus.

"apa kau lelah bersama ku sehun? Maafkan aku. Ini bukan kehendakku untuk melukaimu. Maaf kan aku" pertahannya runtuh juga , air mata yang sedari ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga bersamaan dengan rasa sesal yang mendalam.

"aegy bartahanlah didalam sana, appa akan segara membawa eomma mu dalam kebahagian seperti dulu. Bertahanlah demi kami" Chanyeol mencium kening dan perut sehun yang masih datar kemudian pergi dari ruang kamar sehun.

Setelah terdengan pintu tertutup sehun membuka matanya, manangis dalam diam sembari mengelu perutnya. Dia memang sudah beberapa minggu ini merasakan mual, namun ia tepis. Ia tidak menyesal atas kehadiran anak ini. Anaknya merupakan satu satunya kebahagiaan yang tuhan datang kan di tengan masalah yang kian merumit.

.

.

"adakan konferensi pers siang nanti" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"untuk apa, siang nanti kau ada pemotretan. Tidak bisa" kata manajer sambil melihat jadwal.

" ku bilang adakan konferensi pers siang nanti!"

"ba-baiklah akan ku usahakan"

"pukul 2 semuanya harus siap" Chanyeol meninggalakan sang manajer begitu saja setelah menyelesaikan jadwalnya siang ini.

Ditempat yang berbeda sehun di temani Kyungsoo dan xiumin , eonnie yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak selama ini karena ia memang tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya yang berada di china.

"sejak kapan?" tanya kyunsoo tanpa basa basi.

"aku tidak tau, kami memang sering melakukannya namun dengan pengaman. Sepertinya yang ini saat kami lupa bejaga jaga" ucap sehun malu.

"tidak apa , aku yakin chanyeol pria yang bertanggung jawab" balas xiumin dengan senyum manisnya. Sehun ingin membalas senyum manis xiumin namun kyungsoo kembali berkata

"bertanggung jawab apanya? Bahkan sejak kita datang dia tidak nenampakan wajahnya. Apa itu bertanggung jawab? Ku rasa dia sedang kencan dengan artis pedek itu" jawab kyungsoo sinis.

"kyunsoo kau tidak sadar semana tinggi mu" jawab Xiumin santai. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"aku yakin dia pria baik, dengarkan aku" mendengar kata kata Xiumin Sehun menjadi tenang, dia terseyum kepada Xiumin berterima kasih.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya sambil mendudukan diri di sofa dan menyetel tv. Saat Xiumin mengupaskan buah dan menyuapkanya pada Sehun , Kyungsoo kembali berceloteh "lihat tunangan tidak bertanggung jawab mu mengadakan konferensi pers. Hah paling ingin meresmikan hubungannya dengan si baekbek itu"

Mata sehun memanas mendengarnya. Kyunsoo memang agak galak namun dia lah orang yang paling menyayangi Sehun.

"besarkan volumenya soo" kata Xiumin.

.

.

Suara jepretan dan kilatan yang berasal dari kamera memenuhi ruangan. Semua bertanya tanya kenapa artis besar kita ini mengadakan konferensi pers dengan mendadak bahkan tanpa persetujuan manajemennya. Suasana semakin riuh saat artis yang ditunggu tunggu akhirnya muncul, dengan isyarat diam yang di lontarkan oleh sang manajer para reporter disana akhirnya menjadi lebih tenang.

" selamat siang, saya Park Chanyeol akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Sebenarnya salah lama ini ingin saya utarakan namun banyak hal yang menghalangi saya. Hal pertama yang akan saya sampaikan adalah mengenai hunbungan saya dengan Baekhyun-ssi, saya dan Baekhyun-ssi tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun. Semua hanya semata-mata tuntutan pekerjaan yang saya lakukan atas permintaan perusahaan. Saya meminta maaf pada semua orang yang saya rugikan, terutama pada fans yang sudah saya anggap keluarga saya" Chanyeol membungkuk meminta maaf. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali pengumuman utama yang ingin disampaikan.

"selanjutnya saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang menurut saya amat penting. Saya sudah bertunangan –sambil menunjukan jarinya yang terpasang cincin- saya sudah menjalin hubungan ini sekitar 3 tahun lebih. Kami menghabiskan waktu sedari kami masih belum fasih berbicara hingga detik ini. Banyak hal belakangan ini yang saya lakukan hingga membuatnya tersakiti, termasuk skandal yang saya perbuat. Dia mengerti , dia bertahan , dia adalah gadis terkuat yang pernah saya temui. Saat ini dia sedang terbaring dirumah sakit akibat terlalu banyak beban yang ia fikirkan.."

Riuh itu kesan pertama setelah Chanyeol menyampaikan sepenggal ceritanya.

"dia selalu diam tidak pernah mengeluh dihadapan ku. Sekarang dia sedang mengandung anak kami. Bodoh memang namun itu sebuah anugrah bagi ku. Orang tua ku sudah lama meminta kami menikah, namun Sehun tunangan ku selalu berkata kepada orang tua ku untuk membiarkan aku merasakan kesuksesan. Dia selalu bersabar, namun sepertinya ini sudah mencapai titik lelahnya"

"ku mohon jangan hujat dia, dia sudah cukup menderita karena ku. Maafkan kebodohan yang ku lakukan. jika perlu mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan ini agar tidak ada yang mengusiknya semua akan saya lakukan. sekali lagi mohon maaf" Chanyeol membungkuk agak lama sebelum ia bangkit kemudian berbalik meninggalkan tempat konferensi berlangsung.

Sang manajer hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala , sulit memang menerima keputusan Chanyeol namun semua sudah terjadi. Sang CEO yang turut hadir juga hanya dapat menghela nafas saat Chanyeol membungkuk di depannya.

Chanyeol segera bergegas kembali, ia ingin menemui sehun sekarang. Memeluknya erat.

.

.

CLEK

"hiks huhuhu hiks" suara tangis Sehun lah yang pertama Chanyeol dengar saat memasuki ruangan.

"tenang hun tenang~ sshh" xiumin menenangkan Sehun yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"eonni' panggil kyungsoo yang menyadarkan xiumin akan kedatangan Chanyeol. Xiumin perlahan melepas dekapannya lalu menarik kyungsoo keluar , membiarkan sehun dan Chanyeol berdua.

"oppa~ huweee hiks"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Sehun menangis. Ia segera membawa sehun dalam pelukannya. Mengelus rambut hitam legam milik calon ibu dari anaknya ini. "ssshh oppa disini, maaf oppa tidak menemanimu. Oppa harus mengurus beberapa hal"

"oppa bohong hiks aku melihat oppa di berita tadi hiks kenapa melakukan itu hiks itu akan membuat oppa dikritik. Aku selalu membuat oppa sulit hiks" ucap sehun masih menangis.

"kau ini bicara apa? Ini semua keputusan oppa. Maaf telah membuatmu kesulitan selama ini. Oppa tahu kau sering menangisi oppa. Maaf kan oppa sehunnie" ucap chanyeol sambil mencium puncak kepala sehun.

"sekarang jangan takut untuk bercerita tentang apa pun kepada oppa. Jangan membuat mu tersiksa sendiri. Dan ingat, kemana pun oppa melangangkah pergi kamu adalah tujuan oppa kembali. Jangan dengarkan orang lain cukup kita yang saling percaya. Kau adalah sumber bagi kehidupan ku sehun"

Sehun mengangguk.

"menikahlah dengan ku" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan sebuak kotak berisikan cincin.

Sehun kembali mengis tapi kali ini adalah tangis bahagia.

"kau mau kan menjadi ibu dari anak kita ini" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus perut sehun. Sehun tersenyum untuk menjawab semua. Kemudian memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Orang tua Chanyeol serta kyungsoo dan xiumin yang sedari tadi mengintip di balik pintu tak henti hentinya mengurai air mata haru. Bahkan kyungsoo dan xiumin sudah saling berpelukan dan orang tua Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan keduanya.

END or SEKUEL/? Wkwk

Duhhhh gimana gimana? Bagus engga?alurnya kecepetan ya? Kalo misalnya bagus aku bikin sekuel wkwk

Maaf belum bisa update oh!my presdir belum ada ide nih -_- ini ff juga bikin 4 jam. Sistem kebut kebutan.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaaaa. Terima kasih

INGET! NO PLAGIATTTTTTT! Kemarin nemu soalnya ff yang teksnya ngambil di ff aku. Boleh kok asal ijin. JANGAN MENCURI CURI , hargai karya seseorang ya teman~

Mohon reviewnyaaa

Review

Review

Review kalian penyemangat ku!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chanhun Fiction**

 **Author : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

 **Genre : romance , family**

 **Declaimer : This mine**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Kemana pun aku melangangkah pergi kamu adalah tujuan ku kembali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak pengakuan mengejutkan yang Chanyeol umumkan beberapa waktu lalu tidak mebuat kehidupan Chanyeol berubah secara drastis, memang job yang dulunya selalu penuh sekarang agak berkurang namun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kesibukannya. CEOnya memang sempat marah namun itu tidak lama, 'semua sudah terjadi mau diapakan lagi itu tidak merubah semua ini' kira-kira begitulah kata pemimpinnya itu.

Flashback

Beberapa hari setelah pengumuman itu juga Chanyeol resmi menikahi kekasihnya , Sehun. dan karena kekasih -tidak sabaran-nya itu Sehun yang masih pucat digiring ke altar hanya dengan menggunakan gaun simple indah yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya dan riasan manis di wajah cantiknya. Hanya ada keluarga dan orang terdekat Sehun dan Chanyeol dalam acara yang di adakan di taman belakang yang luas kediaman keluarga Park.

Chanyeol yang memang rupawan itu mengenakan pakaian yang senada dengan Sehun. Dengan senyumannya yang merekah setelah menucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka seraya memeluk Sehun yang sedang menangis terharu melihat keluarga dan sahabatnya tersenyum kecil padanya. Hanya ada beberapa kilatan kamera yang memang Chanyeol sewa untuk mengabadikan moment bahagianya ini.

.

.

"Sehun-ah aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendahuluiku~" ucap Xiumin sedikit memelas dibuat-buat.

"eonnie jangan berkata seperti itu ~ a-aku ..." wajah Sehun memerah karna ucapan Xiumin yang membuatnya sedikit malu.

"ahaha aku hanya bercanda Sehunnie sayang. aku akan cepat menyusulmu nanti" Xiumin mengucapkannya dengan keyakinan dan berlari kecil setelah memeluk Sehun meninggalkannya penuh tanya karna setahu Sehun , eonnienya itu tidak memiliki kekasih. Ah jangan-jangan selama ini Xiumin berbohong padanya, sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala setelahnya, menyadrkan bahwa fikirannya salah.

"kau kenapa sayang? apa kau lelah, apa yang kau rasakan?" jelas kentara sekali ekspresi Chanyeol yang sangat khawatir sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya , bukankan itu tandanya Chanyeol mencintainya. Mengiatnya wajah sehun menjadi memerah kembali.

"sehunnie kau baik baik saja?" pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan membuat Sehun sadar.

"a-aku .. a-ak ehekm aku hanya sedikit lelah saja" jawab Sehun gugup.

Chanyeol memeluk kemudian mengecup puncak kepala sehun. " apa kau ingin kembali ke kamar sekarang? Ku rasa keluarga kita akan mengerti keadaan mu sekarang. Bagaimana?"

Sehun mengannguk menyetujui. Namun sebelum benar-benar kembali ke kamar mereka Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua orang yang telah bersedia memenuhi undangan dadakan yang Chanyeol adakan.

"kau pucat sehun , beristirahatlah dengan baik agar baby juga tetap sehat" ucap kyungsoo penuh perhatian dan diangguki oleh xiumin.

Sehun memeluk mereka kemudian Sehun benar benar kembali untuk beristirahat di kamarnya.

.

.

Didalam kamar mandi Sehun terus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang manja pasalnya hanya membuka resleting gaunnya saja Sehun tidak bisa hingga detik ini. Sehun berjalan mondar mandir menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memanggil suaminya hanya untuk membantunya , mengingat kata suami membuat sehun tersenyum malu malu.

"ahhh kenapa dengan kuu ~" ucap Sehun sambil menangkup wajahnya. "apa aku harus mengganggu Chanyeol oppa? Tapi dia pasti sedang beristirahat nanti aku malah mengganggunya" sambil mengecutkan bibir pink mungilnya.

.

Kepala Sehun terlihat menyembul di balik pintu, mengintip Chanyeol yang sedang tiduran memainkan ponselnya seperti mengetik sesuatu. "oppa~" ucap sehun lirih namun terkensan manja. Sudah ku katan bukan kalau sehun itu sebenarnya manja.

Mendengar panggilan Sehun membuat Chanyeol mencari dimana Sehun yang memanggilnya tadi sebelum akhirnya terkekeh melihat sehun yang malu-malu menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit di balik pintu.

"ya honey , ada apa memanggilku? Ingin aku mandikan eoh?"

Blush . wajah Sehun sukses merah padam karna Ucapan Chanyeol.

"yak jangan mesum oppa nanti baby mendengarnya!" ucap Sehun malu. "oppa , bisakah oppa kemari? Aku b-butuh bantuan oppa" mendengar ucapan Sehun tentu saja membuat senyuman miring di bibir Chanyeol. Dengan segara Chanyeol bangkit menuju Sehun berada. Saat Chnayeol tepat di hadapannya Sehun menunduk malu kemudian membalikan badannya. Chanyeol semakin tersenyum melihat tingkan istri manisnya itu. Namun senyumnya luntur saat sehun berkata

"bantu aku melepas resleting gaun ini oppa ~ aku tidak bisaa~"

Lupakan fikiran kotormu sekarang juga Chanyeol. Sehun itu sangat polos kau saja yang menbuatnya mengandung anakmu karna sulit mengendalikan nafsu masa mudamu itu. Bantin Chanyeol.

Senyum Chanyeol kembali mengembang saat melihat pantulan Sehun yang memperlihatkan wajah manisnya. "dari tadi aku kira kau sedang berendam. Kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku sejak tadi sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka resleting belakang gaun sehun.

"aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat oppa, tapi aku tak kunjung bisa membuka gain ini jadi terpaksa aku mengganggu waktu oppa" ucap Sehun tertunduk. Chanyeol mengecup bahu Sehun di depanya kemudian membali tubuh Sehun berhadapan dengannya.

"sekarang aku suami mu apapun yang kau butuhkan katakanlah padaku , aku akan dengan senang hati membantu mu" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengelus lembut pipi Sehun kemudian menciumnya sekilas.

"terima kasih telah menjadi bagian hidup ku oppa . aku mencintaimu" Sehun memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik pasangannya. Entah siapa yang meneruskan hingga hanya terdengar desahan di dalam ruangan itu dan suara decitan ranjang.

.

.

"sehun"

"hm ya"

"maaf.." ucap Chanyeol menyesal.

Dengan cepat sehun mearahkan pandangan bingungnya pada Chanyeol. "oppa tidak melakukan kesalahan ,kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"aku kelepasan tadi, aku lupa kau sedang mengandung. Ku rasa aku tadi sedikit em..kasar" kata Chanyeol sambil melihat bagaimana rekasi Sehun.

"aku juga lupa sebenarnya tadi , tapi itu bukan salah oppa dan sepertinya aku masih baik baik saja" balas Sehun seraya memeluk Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya untuk menenangkan.

"bagaimana besok kita periksa , aku sedikit khawatir . dia anak pertamaku , hasil cinta kita , aku hanya ingin memastikan dia benar baik-baik saja di dalam sana" ucap Chanyeol sambil memainkan rambut Sehun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menganggukan kepala menyetujui usulan Chanyeol. Sehun lebih memilih untuk menghirup aroma tubuh pria yang dia cintai ini.

Tidak ada obrolan lagi selanjutnya , yang ada hanya suara dengkuran halus dua insan yang saling berpelukan di atas ranjang mereka setelah lelah melakukan malam pertamanya sebagai suami istri.

Flashback OFF

.

.

Kandungan sehun kini menginjak usia ke 7 bulan , itu tandanya sudah 7 bulan pula Sehun menjadi istri Chanyeol. Bukannya tidak ada cobaan dalam hidupnya , hanya saja Sehun tidak pernah mengeluh dengan apa yang dia alami selama menjadi Istri Chanyeol.

Seperti pada minggu-minggu awal ia menjadi istri Chanyeol. Akun instagramnya penuh dengan kata hujatan dan makian sehingga Chanyeol memaksa untuk menutup akunnya tersebut. Media juga semakin gencar mencari tau tentang kehidupannya sampai sampai sahabatnya juga terkena sasaran pertanyaan para awak media. Untung keluarganya sudah berada di luar negri beberapa waktu lalu untuk mengurus beberapa hal.

Dan kejadian yang paling membuat Sehun memburuk adalah dimana saat dia baru keluar area kampusnya dan mendapat seranga lemparan telur dan tomat busuk dari penggemar fanatik suaminya yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Tentu saja itu berbahaya apalagi jika sampai mengenai perutnya walau masih belum membesar. Sehun hanye berjongkok melindungi perutnya dari lemparan-lemparan. Teman temannya disana juga berusaha melindungi Sehun.

Setelah itu sehun terbaring beberapa hari di kamarnya dengan selang infus di tangan kirinya. Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam , dia melaporkan hal ini kepada pihak berwajib dan syukurnya pelaku segera tertangkap berkat rekaman orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu. Chanyeo begitu khawatir sehingga meminta Sehun untuk tetap dirumah sampai semua keadaan membaik. Namun saat keadaan membaik pun Chanyeol bersi keras melarang Sehun keluar rumah bahkan mengambil cuti kuliah untuk Sehun demi keamanan Istri tercintanya.

"aku berjanji akan baik baik saja oppa , jangan khawatir . aku hanya menemui sahabatku saja sebentar"

"tidak sayang , aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang. Bisakah kau meminta teman-temanmu saja yang datang ke rumah?" kata chanyeol dalam sambungan video callnya dengan Sehun.

"oppa.." mata Sehun mulai berkaca kaca . oh tidak. Jangan sekarang Sehun , batin Chanyeol.

"baik lah kau menang" ucap Chanyeol pasrah. Terlihat wajah sehun yang merekahkan senyuman manisnya sehingga memperlihatkan eye smile cantiknya. "dengan syarat , tunggu sampai pengawal suruhan ku datang dan kau baru boleh berangkat" dengan cepat sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Masa bodoh jika ia akan terus diuntit oleh para pengawal suruhan suaminya , yang penting ia bisa keluar dengan sahabatnya yang sudah amat dia rindukan.

"aku mencintaimu suami ku ~ chu" panggilan di matikan sepihak oleh Sehun. Chanyeol yakin Sehun pasti mematikannya karna malu.

Namun ini lah yang Chanyeol sesalkan, disaat dia sedang syuting keluar kota dan Sehun yang ingin pergi keluar sehingga membuat Chanyeol sendiri menjadi tidak fokus karna bukan dia langsung yang menjaga Sehun. Hal inilah yang membuatnya semakin yakin untuk mengurangi jadwalnya sebagi artis dan akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya saja agar dapat tetap dekat dan menjaga Sehun dan anaknya. Setidaknya bekerja kantoran ia masih dapat bergantian dengan ayahnya juka harus ada keperluan dengan suhun. Jika syuting siapa yang akan diajak bergantian dengannya. Manajernya? Cih.

.

.

Sehun mengerutkan kening saat kyungsoo dan xiumin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat amat sulit diartikan. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Yang berbada dari sehun hanya potongan rambutnya yang di potong rata mengatung diatas pundak dan perutnya yang kian membesar.

"ehekm eonnie .. kalian kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh padaku?"

"emm sehunnie tidak- kau tidak aneh , kau semakin cantik dan aku menyukainya. Tapi...apa kau tidak terganggu dengan- em maksudku .. pengawal mu.." ucap kyungsoo menggantungkan kata katanya.

" ah mereka , ini persyaratan Chanyeol oppa agar aku di perbolehkan keluar" jawab sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "itu menganggu kalian ya eonnie?" tanya sehun.

"tidak , tentu tidak apa . kami mengerti Sehunnie , Chanyeol pasti melakukan ini agar kau aman" jawab xiumin.

"bisakan Chanyeol untuk ku saja sehun" pertanyaan kyungsoo yang sangat tidak bermutu itu membuat mereka tertawa. "aku hanya bercanda sehunnie jangan kau anggap serius ya~ haha" mereka kembali tertawa.

"memangnya Chanyeol mau dengan mu, dia kan hanya mencintai sehun seorang" ucapan xiumin membuat wajah sehun bersemu.

"ah sehun , pengawalmu tampan juga . kau tidak berniat mengenalkannya pada kami?" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada serius. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, Sehun hanya tidak menyangka kyungsoo akan bertanya seperti itu. Untung sehun sudah mengenal dekat mereka semua karna memang setiap Chanyeo pergi berhari-hari mereka lah yang menjaga Sehun.

"tentu saja akan ku kenalkan sekarang juga jika eonnie mau" Sehun segera memberi aba aba pada para pengawalnya untuk mendekat. Ya mereka memang berjaga dengan jarak masing masing, menjaga privasi katanya. Kyungsoo yang tadinya bercanda menjadi gugup karna sehun benar benar mengiyakan kata katanya.

"eonnie kenalkan ini minho oppa , yang ini tao oppa dia keturunan china , dan yang ini jongdae oppa . oppa~ kenalkan mereka sahabat yang sudah aku anggap eonnieku sendiri kenalkan ini kyungsoo eonni dan yang ini xiumin eonnie" mereka bertiga komapak menunduk 90 ̊ memberi hormat. Sedangakan kyungsoo dan xiumin mambalasnya dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya hormat.

Namun ada tatapan yang sedikit berbeda pada tatapan xiumin eonnie yang terkesan ada yang dia tutupi setelah perkenal tersebut dan sehun menyadarinya. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti. Batin sehun.

.

.

 **TBC**

Duhhhh gimana gimana? Bagus engga? Aku lagi pusing nih kehabisan akal/? Ini bakal aku buat jadi 3-5 chapter end di karenakan takut aku kehabisan akal lagi buat bikin ff ini. Ff sebelumnya aja terlantar karna lupa alur -_- doakan aku inget alurnya buat ff yang lain ya wkwk

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaaaa. Terima kasih

INGET! NO PLAGIATTTTTTT

 **Thanks to :**

 **[Baby Crong] [MinnieWW] [zakurafrezee] [ohsanie] [levy95] [izzsweetcity] [siensien] [exolweareone9400] [yullseh] [1004baekie] [guest] [hunnbebi] [yunyulihun]**

Mohon reviewnyaaa

Review

Review

Review kalian penyemangat ku!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chanhun Fiction**

 **Author : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

 **Genre : romance , family**

 **Declaimer : This mine**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Kemana pun aku melangangkah pergi kamu adalah tujuan ku kembali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka perlahan pintu rumah yang sudah beberapa bulan ia tempati bersama Sehun. Sunyi , kesan pertama itulah yang ada di benak Chanyeol saat ini. 'apa sehun belum pulang' batinnya bertanya. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang tak jauh darinya. Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam , seharusnya Sehun sudah berada di rumah setelah acara temu kangen dengan sahabatnya itu selesai. Chanyeol memang sengaja mempercepat jadwalnya kembali ke seoul agar dapat bertemu dengan istri manisnya secepat mungkin.

"bibi jang" panggil Chanyeol pada kepala pelayan dirumah besarnya.

Tak lama yang dia panggil pun muncul. "ah anda sudah kembali tuan, saya kira anda akan kembali besok" katanya sambil menunduk hormat.

"aku mempercepat kepulangan ku bi, ah apa Sehun belum kembali?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nyonya sudah kembali sejak tadi tuan, mungkin nyonya sudah tidur. Akhir-akhir ini nyonya memang tidur cepat , katanya bayinya sedang aktif sehingga terkadang nyonya mengeluh sakit dan memilih untuk tidur tuan" jawab bibi jang menjelaskan.

"baiklah ,bibi boleh kembali . terimakasih" Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan dengan sedikit tergesa. Setelah mendengar penuturan bibi jang tadi membuat Chanyeol khawatir pada Sehun , pasti selama berhari-hari dia tinggal Sehun merasakan sakit sendirian. Membayangkan Sehun menahan sakit sendirian membuat perasaan bersalah berkecamuk di dada Chanyeol. Suami macam apa aku ini , istri merasakan sakit aku malah tidak ada di sampingnya , fikir Chanyeol.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka. Dapat dilihatnya Sehun yang terbaring di ranjang sebelah kiri tempat biasa ia tertidur , apa Sehun merindukannya sampai tertidur di tempat biasa ia mengistirahatkan diri. Fikirannya itu membuat senyumnya merekah. Namun senyum itu kian pudar saat sosok yang semakin ia dekati terlihat mengelus perut besarnya dengan kening berkeringat.

Chanyeol duduk di tepian ranjang , menghapus keringat Sehun kemudian mengecupi beberapa bagian wajah sehun serta tak lupa tangannya yang mengelus perut Sehun. Sebuah gerakan di dalam sana membuat Chanyeol takjub.

'sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah' gumaman pelan itu membuatnya bahagia dan teringat akan sebuah tanggung jawab besarnya sebagai pemimpin keluarga , namun dia yakin bahwa dia mampu membuat Sehun dan anak anaknya kelak bangga padanya.

Sehun membuka matanya saat merasakan sebuah kecupan manis di dahinya.

"oppa" lirih sehun.

"oppa sudah kembali" ucapnya lagi dengan intonasi yang kentara bahagia.

"aku mengganggu tidurmu ya" bukanya menjawab Chanyeol malah memberikan pertanyaan lain pda sehun.

"tidak , aku senang bisa terbangun dan oppa lah yang aku temui saat membuka mata" senyuman manis itu lagi kembali menghiasi wajah Sehun yang cantik.

"oppa kapan kembali? Maaf aku mungkin tadi sedikit kelelahan sehingga tidak dapat menyambut oppa"

"kau berbohong sayang, bibi jang mengatakn semuanya padaku. Kau bisa memintaku kembali saat kau membutuhkan ku. Jangan menahan ini sendirian oke" kata Chanyeol sembari mengelus perut Sehun.

"emm.. aku mengerti, aku hanya tidak ingin oppa menjadi tidak profesional dalam bekerja. Itu akan sangat buruk. Lagi pula kan ada bibi jang dan lainnya yang menemani ku jadi aku tidak pernah sendiri" jawab Sehun agar Chanyeol tenang.

"kau memang anugrah yang tuhan berikan padaku Sehun"

Mendengar pujian yang Chanyeol katanya membuat senyuman sehun kembali menghiasi wajahnya bahkan dengan eye smile yang menambah kesan manis.

"sudah ayo aku siapkan air hangat untuk oppa , setelah itu kita istirahat. Aku yakin oppa pasti lelah bukan? Aku dan baby merindukan pelukan hangat daddy ~ baby bahkan terus merajuk setiap malam saat daddy tidak ada"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan perut sehun yang sekarang sudah duduk ditepian ranjang , "baby nakal ya pada mommy. Jangan buat mommy sakit lagi okey daddy akan selalu bersama baby dan mommy" kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan beberapa kecupan di perut besar sehun.

.

.

Pagi menjelang , suara kicauan burung yang bernyanyi dapat kita dengar dengan jelas pagi ini. Sehun sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat rumahnya bersama suaminya pagi ini. Sebelum matahari terbit mereka memang sudah terbangun karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba ingin jalan ke taman. Chanyeol yang tak ingin membuang kesempatan untuk kencan paginya dengan sang istri pun meng-iya-kan ajakan istri manisnya.

Dress manis khusus ibu hamil dengan jaket baseball besar milik suaminya benar-benar membuat Sehun terlihat makin manis. Chanyeol sih hanya menggunakan kaos polos putih dan celana training hitam, tapi jangan pernah ragukan betapa tampannya dia pagi ini. Niatnya Chanyeol ingin jogging juga sebenarnya, tapi rasa overprotective-nya sedang kambuh. Dia takut saat dia meninggalkan sehun untuk jogging malah terjadi apa-apa.

"oppa, kau tidak malu keluar sepagi ini tanpa menggunakan penyamaran bahkan hanya beralaskan sandal rumah. Besok pasti akan ada berita ' si rupawan Chanyeol berjalan hanya dengan sandar rumah'. Penggemarmu pasti bertanya-tanya kemana Chanyeol yang selalu sempurna itu" tanya sehun sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol yang sedang merangkulnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh "aku tidak pernah malu. Ini juga sebagai tanda bahwa oppa hanya orang biasa yang sedang ingin berkencan dengan gayanya bersama istri manisnya yang entah kenapa semakin cerewet"

"jadi oppa mengataiku cerewet?" Sehun mengecutkan bibirnya.

"hm , tapi oppa suka. Ah oppa lupa , oppa kan memang menyukai semua yang di miliki Park Sehun hehe"

"aku mencintai oppa"

Senyuman tulus jelas terpancar dari wajah mereka. Aura kebahagian pun pasti akan terasa pada setiap orang yang melihat mereka sekarang.

"oppa lebih mencintaimu" kecupan singkat di hidung Sehun menutup acara kencan pagi mereka. "ayo pulang , kau belum sarapan. Lebih baik sarapan di rumah saja. Kajja" Chanyeol dengan lebut membantu Sehun bangkit dan merangkulnya sambil bejalan pulang.

Diperjalanan pulang Chanyeol sangat terkejut karena fans yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu berada di depan gerbangnya. Sehun jelas sangat ketakutan , ia tahut kejadian beberapa waktu lalu kan terjadi lagi bahkan di depan mata Chanyeol sendiri. inginnya mereka lari namun fans sudah melihat mereka terlebih dulu sehingga mereka tak mungkin kabur.

"kalian mau apa? Kumohon jangan sakiti Sehun , jangan sakiti istri dan anakku lagi. Pemberitaan yang beredar selama ini sukup membuatnya sakit. kumohon jangan sakiti mereka" Chanyeol dengan cepar berdiri di depan Sehun berusaha melindungi istrinya.

"kami datang ingin meminta maaf oppa"

"ne kami inginin meminta maaf" riuh beberapa orang.

"tolong maafkan kami. Kami sadar kami keterlaluan, kami sudah terlalu jahat pada Sehun-ssi. Maafkan kami" ucap seorang fans. Kemudian di ikuti fans lainnya yang membungkuk meminta maaf.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menangis , Chanyeol sudah berkaca-kaca tak menyangka bawha para penggemarnya akan meminta maaf.

"biarkan aku bicara sebentar oppa" kata sehunsedikit memajukan diri.

"aku telah memaafkan kalian semua. Aku mengerti perasaan kalian saat menerima kenyataan ini. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada kalian" dengan susah payah sehun mendukan badannya.

Chanyeol dengan segera memeluk istrinya. Sehun benar-benar membuatnya bangga dan membuatnya semakin dan makin mencintainya.

Semua yang ada disana menangis haru, mereka tak mengira bahwa orang yang mereka sakiti, mereka hujat ternyata dapat dengan mudahnya memaafkan mereka sehingga rasa bersalah yang dalam menghantui hati mereka.

.

.

Taman rumah Chanyeol dan Sehun kini sedang ramai. Setelah acara maaf memaafkan tadi yang di ikuti dengan acara menangis bersama semuanya kini semakin membaik. Sekarang taman mereka ramai oleh fans Chanyeol yang di undang untuk semakin memperbaiki hubungan , namun dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat tentunya. Teman teman Sehun juga datang, beberapa fans Chanyeol memang satu universitas dengan Sehun tapi Sehun tidak mengenal mereka dengan dekat.

Sehun sedang duduk bersama sahabat sahabatnya. Chanyeol? Sepertinya acara ini berubah menjadi fanmeeting beberapa menit lalu dan Chanyeol sedang duduk dengan minho sambil melayani permontaan tanda tangan para penggemarnya sedangkan minho harus menguatkan hatinya yang terus digoda beberapa wanita yang mungkin menjadi penggemar barunya.

"Sehun , hati mu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa? Awww eonnie kenapa memukulku sih" pertanyaan konyol lagi. Tentu saja Kyungsoo yang bertanya, Xiumin kan jelas normal. Ups.

"jangan dengarkan bocah bodoh ini Sehunnie"ucap Xiumin sambil memberi deathglare pada kyungsoo yang dibalas dengusan olehnya.

"aku memang tidak berniat menjawabnya kok hehe . eoh eonnie aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mu. Emm begini .. beberapa waktu lalu aku melihat kalau layar posel jongdae oppa itu adalah foto eonnie ,apa kalian memliki hubungan? " Xiumin tak langsung menjawab, ia masih terkejut oleh pertanyaan adiknya ini.

"ah pertanyaan ku tak usah di jawab eonnie" Sehun terlihat tak enak dengan Xiumin.

"tak apa Sehun" ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum. "sebenarnya..hmm aku tunangan jongdae. Tapi sepertinya hubungan kami akan selesai. Jongdae sedikit salah faham, aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan tapi selalu gagal" jelas Xiumin.

"itu akibatnya jika tunangan tidak memberi kabar pada kami. Aww sehunnie sakittt ~ uhh~"

"maafkan aku eonnie aku hanya penasaran. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya langsung pada jongdae oppa, tapi takut~"

"dia memang terlihat misterius ya" ucap Xiumin tersenyum."ahh sudah sudah lupakan haha"

"aku janji akan membantumu eonnie" sehun mengatakan dengan bersungguh-sungguh . Xiumin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, setidaknya usahanya akan sedikit lebih ringan nanti.

.

.

" oppa sudah makan siang?" sehun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang bersantai menonton tv.

"hm? Belum. Oppa menunggu mu hehe"

"ayo kita makan sekang~" ajak Sehun.

Mereka berjalan ke ruang makan berdampingan. Sudah beberapa hari semenjak acara fanmeet dadakan itu dan Chanyeol sengaja mengurangi kegiatannya sampai 5 bulan kedepan dari jadwal syuting dengan alasan ' Ingin menjaga istri ku'. Dia hanya mengurus beberapa masalah kantor di hari hari tertentu. Dan hari ini merukan hari kosong sehingga mereka dapat bersantai bersama.

"oppa, oppa tau kalau Jongdae oppa adalah tunangan Xiumin eonnie?"

" uhuk uhh air air" Chanyeol tersedak ,sepertinya ini berita mengejutkan.

"sebegitu kagetnya kah?" ucap Sehun sambil membantu Chanyeol.

Glek. Glek. "ahh..emm kau mendengar berita itu dari mana?"

"aku tau sendiri dari Xiumin eonnie, tapi yang ku dengar mereka sedang ada masalah"

"kenapa aku tidak tau ya, padahal trio JMT itu teman dekat oppa saat SHS dulu jadi yah memang dekat. Tapi tidak ada yang bercerita" Chanyeol sedikit berfikir.

"kenapa aku tidak tau kalau oppa ternyata sudah kenal dengan mereka sejak lamaa~"

"sehunnie sendiri yang tidak pernah bertanya. Itu juga alasan oppa mempercayai mereka untuk menjaga mu. Karna oppa tau sendiri siapa mereka"

"baiklah lain kali aku akan bertanya yang sangaatttt banyak agar tau segalanya tentang oppa"

"tidak perlu, yang kau tau cukup oppa yang mencintai mu. Sangat" jawab Chanyeol sambil menjawab Sehun dengan amat tenang dan tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Sehun merah padam sekarang. Sebenarnya bibi jang juga mendengar bersama beberapa pelayan lainnya, namun mereka hanya dapat tersenyum.

.

.

Semua telah membaik. Tidak ada lagi berita miring yang menyakiti sehun. Di akun media Chanyeol juga hanya sedikit yang masih belum menerima kenyataan yang ada selebihnya sekarang adalah pujian. Seperti saat Chanyeol dengan diam-diam memotretnya dan mem-post fotonya saat sedang bersandar pada bantal yang ada di gazebo taman sambil mengelus perutnya seraya mendengarkan musik classic melalui earphone dengan caption ' Mereka adalah segalanya' sehungga membuat beberapa- ah tidak, maksudnya banyak media online yang memberitakan secuil kebahagian keluarga kecil ini yang tengah menanti buah hati pertamanya.

"apa? Jangan memotret ku. Aku belum mandi oppaa ~ aaa~ oppaaa~"

"kenapa? Kau tetap cantik sayang haha" chanyeol masih berusaha memotret Sehun.

"kau sudah sering memotretku diam-diam dan malah mempostingnya, yang terakhir kau posting saja adalah aku yang masih tertidur tadi pagii~" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia akui fotonya memang tidak jelek, siapapun tau Sehun itu cantik. Bahkan sudah beberapa menawarinya menjadi model saat belum menikah, namun ia tolak karena lebih memilih kuliah.

"bagaimana jika kita besok ke rumah sakit untuk memfoto baby?" usul Chanyeol.

"hmm sepertinya tidak buruk" sehun tersenyum mengyetujui.

Sebagai info saja, teknologi yang semakin berkembang membuat janjin yang bahkan berada di dalam perut pun dapat di cetak fotonya , jangan kan di cetak di buat menjadi sebuah video dengan alat USG 4D. Bahkan ada yang bisa dicetak replikanya seperti patung agar orang tua dapat melihat bentuk anaknya sebelum lahir.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aaaaaa mumpung nemu ide jadi yaa fast update dehhh. Gimanaaa pada suka engga?. Maaf ya banyak typo :"

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaaaa. Terima kasih

INGET! NO PLAGIATTTTTTT

 **Thanks to :**

 **[zakurafrezee] [izzsweetcity] [exolweareone9400][Dzakiyah570] [MinnieWW][titisalviyah][ohhhrika][Taman Coklat][Yessi94esy]**

Mohon reviewnyaaa

Review

Review

Review kalian penyemangat ku!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chanhun Fiction**

 **Author : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

 **Genre : romance , family**

 **Declaimer : This mine**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Sehun terlihat sibuk memilih pakaian untuk Chanyeol. Padahal dia sendiri masih menggunakan t-shirt milik Chanyeol. Oh oh jangan salah faham , Sehun hanya iseng saja pagi ini. Chanyeol masih berbaring di ranjang dengan berpangku dagu. Sebenarnya bingung kenapa Sehun harus repot memilihkannya pakaian. Mereka kan hanya akan mengunjungi rumah sakit bukanya akan ikut fashion show.

"sehunnie sayang , apa masih lama memilihkan pakaiannya? Sepertinya aku mulai kedinginan" Chanyeol memang hanya menggunakan boxer dan tanpa atasan. Jangan bayangkan tolong.

"emm sebaiknya oppa pakai t-shirt atau kemeja saja?" tanya Sehun balik.

"bagaimana kalau kita pakai hadian penggemarku yang kemarin?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya.

" bolehh" jawab Sehun semangat. Chanyeol tersenyum karenanya, hitung-hitung memberi ide pada Istrinya dan menyenangkan hati penggemarnya fikirnya.

Dan beginilah mereka sekarang berdiri di depan cermin berukuran lumayan besar yang ada di kamar mereka dengan t-shirt couple warna pink bertuliskan ChanHun dengan gambar chibi mereka berdua yang sedang berpegangan tangan di padukan rok putih selutut untuk sehun dan celana panjang berwarna putih juga untuk Chanyeol.

"oppa"

"yah"

"oppa tidak apa-apa? Ini kan warna pink. Ganti saja ya, oppa pasti malu. Terlebih gambarnya...nanti oppa dianggap berlebihan"

"apa salahnya? Ini bagus, oppa menyukainya terlebih ini dari orang-orang yang mendukung kita. Seharusnya kita bangga sayang"

Sehun mengiyakan kata-kata Chanyeol. Ya , seharusnya dia senang kenapa harus malu kami kan memang pasangan. Batin Sehun.

"sudah ayo istriku yang cantik. Nanti kita bisa telat dari jadwal janji kita dengan dokter"

Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Sehun membantunya yang agak mulai sulit berjalan karena kandungannya yang sudah hampir delapan bulan.

.

.

Sepertinya kunjungan ke rumah sakit ini tercium awak media pasalnya semenjak Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar dari mobil suara jepretan kamera terus menyambut mereka. Untung pihak keamanan segera membantu mereka keluar dari kerumunan para pencari berita itu.

"manajer hyung memang benar-benar..huh lain kali tak akan ku beri kabar kalau tau akan seperti ini jadinya"

"oppa memberi tau manajer kalu kita akan kemari?" tanya sehun lembut.

"hm, semalam dia menanyai kabarku . dan menanyakan jadwal ku hari ini, ku fikir dia akan datang berkunjung makanya menanyai ku. Ternyata..." helaan nafas kasar jelas terdengar.

Sehun mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang di genggamnya. "tak apa. Ini sama sekali tak mengganggu bukan? Mereka hanya rindu pada oppa yang sepertinya berkurang dari media jadi mereka berbuat seperti itu" hibur Sehun.

Chanyeol mengecup tangan sehun. Menggumamkan seberapa berumtumhmya dia memiliki sehun.

.

Sehun sudah berada di ruang periksaan. Bajunya sudah di singkap , perutnya juga sudah di lumuri sedikit benda seperti gel untuk menjalani prosedur USG ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat sangat antusias melihat calon anaknya. Terbukti sajak tadi dia sudah duduk di dekat Sehun namun dekat juga dengan layar monitor sambil menggenggam jemari Sehun.

"baiklah Sehun-sii kita mulai ya" kata dokter.

Dokter mulai melakukan prosedur pemeriksaan. Mulai terlihat di layar bagaimana pergerakan-pergerakan kecil yang anak mereka lakukan. Chanyeol menatap penuh kagum dengan calon anaknya.

'dia yang ku buat beberapa bulan lalu. Dia yang sedang ku nanti kehadirannya' batin Chanyeol.

"sehunnie" lirih Chanyeol dengan pandangan masih terfokus pada layar.

"hisk hiks"

Suara tangis membuat penghuni ruangan terkaget, kecuali yang menangis, Sehun.

"kenapa sehunnie menagis" Chanyeol mulai panik.

"hiks oppa~"

"dimana yang sakit? apa yang kau rasakan sayang?" Chanyeol mekin panik melihat linangan air mata Sehun yang berjatuhan.

"emm tidak ada yang sakit~" jawaban sehun membuat Chanyeol serta dokter dan suster mengerutkan kening mereka.

"itu baby lucu sekali di dalam sana~ hiks aku jadi ingin mengendongnya sekarang~ hiks"

Wajah bodoh terpasang dengan sangat amat jelas di wajah semua orang disana. Jawaban yang di lontarkan sehun membuat mereka seperti orang bodoh yang sedang kacau.

"ehem sayang~ baby belum waktunya untuk kau gendong~ jangan menangis okey. Baby akan bisa kau gendong jika sudah ada waktunya. Jika baby lahir sekarang nanti malah dia memiliki kekebalan yang kurang karena prematur. Bairkan dia lahir pada waktunya saja yah" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

Untung Sehun dengan cepar mengiyakan dan berhenti menangis saat itu juga. bagaimana jika dia minta babynya lahir sekarang? Bisa membuat kekacauan disana nantinya.

.

Pemeriksaan kini telah selesai Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar ruangan setelah berpamitan pada dokter dan perawat diruangan tersebut. Sehun memeluk sebuah amplop besar berisikan hasil foto dan rekaman video bayi mereka yang tadi mereka lihat di USG 3D tadi. Dengan mata berbinar-binar sehun berjalan sambil dirangkul Chanyeol. Kata dokter bayinya itu laki-laki dan akan lahir kurang lebih satu setengah bulan lagi dan itulah yang membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum mereka.

.

.

"sehunnie ingin kemana lagi setelah ini?" tawar Chanyeol saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"bisakah kita ke kedai Ice Cream tempat biasa kita...em kencan dulu?" Sehun menundukan wajahnya.

"tentu saja. Oppa juga merindukannya, kajja kita kenalkan tempat kita biasa kencan dulu pada baby. Tapi kita ke restoran terlebih dahulu Sehunnie harus makan siang dulu okey" kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit hidung Sehun. Sehun mengiyakan dengan semangat.

Perjalanan berjalan lancar. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan ringan menuju kedai makan faforit mereka saat sekolah dulu.

"sepertinya aku tau jalan ini" kata Sehun.

" memang, ini jalan menuju sekolah menengah kita dulu. Oppa hanya sedang merindukan makan-makan yang dulu sering kita makan. Sehunnie keberatan? Jika Sehunnie mau oppa bisa putar balik di depan"

" tidak oppa~ aku juga merindukan ramen ahjuma ahn. Apakah dia masih berjualan ya sekarang?"

"dia masih berjualan, beberapa waktu lalu oppa melewati kedainya saat menuju kantor"

"huh? Memang kantor ayah melewati jalan ini? Bukannya berada di pusat seoul?" sehun mulai kebingungan.

"aku belum cerita ya jika aku membuat anak perusahaan di sekitar sini?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"kenapa aku banyak sekali ketinggalan beritaa~" rengek Sehun.

"eh? Maafkan oppa sehunnie~ ini juga masih dalam rencana saja. Kemarin oppa masih mensurfei tempat saja"

"terserah oppa saja. Aku memang tidak tau apa-apa di sini"

"sehunnie bukan seperti itu sayang.." ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

" pulang. Aku ingin pulang"

"tapi katanya ingin makan Ice-"

" sudah ku katakan , aku ingin pulang" potong Sehun cepat.

Tanpa di perintah lagi Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya membelokan arah mobilnya menuju kediamannya.

Chanyeol memang sudah sering membaca buku untuk calon ayah yang sedang menghadi istri hamil. Jadi, bersyukurlah Chanyeol tau bahwa mood ibu hamil memang bagaikan bom yang siap kapan saja meledak jadi dia harus menghadapinya dengan sabar.

.

.

"sehunnie hati-hati" Chanyeol buru-buru menyusul Sehun setelah memakirkan mobilnya.

Sehun melangkah besar menghindari Chanyeol. Entahlah dia merasa marah karna Chanyeol jarang bercerita padanya. Sehun merasa tak berharga, bahkan hal penting seperti Chanyeol yang membuka anak perusahaan pun Sehun tak tahu. Sebenarnya dia siapa dimata Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di kamar Sehun menutup dan mengunci kamarnya cepat. Tidak membiarkan Chanyeol masuk. Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan air mata yang tidak tahu kapan sudah mengalir di pipinya.

Tok tok tok

"sehunnie"

Clek clek tok tok tok

"sehunnie sayang kenapa pintunya kau kunci?"

"aku bisa jelaskan. Buka kuncinya sayang"

Sehun tetap tak bergeming, membiarkan Chanyeol di luar sana kebingungan takut terjadi apa-apa Sehun di dalam sana.

Chanyeol berlari kesana –kemari mencari kunci cadangan kamarnya. Samapai akhinya jongdae mendatanginya menyerahkan kunci yang di carinya.

"kau tau aku mencari ini" kata Chanyeol bingung.

"kau ini artis tapi bodoh. Jelas aku tau , kau saja terus bergumam 'dimana kunci' "

" kau memang sahabat ku yang paling peka" kata Chanyeol menepuk pundak jongdae . lalu meninggalkan jongdae menuju kamarnya. Tapi Chanyeol kembali berlari ke arah jongdae.

" kau sudah baikan dengan Xiumin?"

"KAU.." jongdae terkejut. " darimana kau-"

"sehunnie" kata Chanyeol singkat.

"ahh sudah pasti. Aku sudah baik-baik saja, lihat?" Jongdae menunjukan jemarinya yang berisi cincin. "sana lebih baik kau juga memperbaikinya dengan sehun".

"OH ASTAGA! Aku lupa" chanyeol dengan cepat berlari menuju kamarnya.

Jongdae hanya bergeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan bodoh temannya itu. Chanyeol memang atasanya jika dalam bekerja namun Chanyeol tetap menyuruhnya menganggap temannya kapan pun. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis fikir disaat dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun pun Chanyeol masih semapat-sempatnya menanyakan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang notabennya adalah sahabat Sehun. Jongdae pergi sambil mengangkat bahunya tak perduli kemudian berjalan menuju tempatnya dan dua kawannya berjaga.

Ck ck klik. Chanyeol berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya setelah beberapa kali gagal karna salah kunci.

Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah Sehun yang berbaring miring memunggunginya. Pandangan Chanyeol menjadi sendu, tak menyangka hal kecil akan sebegini membuat Sehun terlihat sangat terluka. Tak terbayangkan bagaimana Sehun saat awal pernikan mereka yang penuh kontra bahkan Sehun yang menjadi bulan-bulanan dari para penggemarnya.

Langkah kakinya menuntunnya kearah Sehun yang masih menangis terisak. Chanyeol menyamakan tingginya agar dengan jelas menatap sehun. Hatinya meringis melihat begitu banyak lelehan air mata istrinya dan itu karna kebodohannya.

"sehunnie .. dengarkan oppa sebentar ya?" kata Chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus tangan Sehun yang tak menggubrisnya.

"emm sebenarnya oppa membuat anak perusahaan karena ingin mengembangkan bisnis ayah. Selain itu ... oppa ingin berhenti dari dunia hiburan perlahan-lahan. Oppa tak bisa melihat mu terus sendiri karena jadwal yang tak pasti karena syuting. Dan oppa akan meneruskan perusahaan ayah, supaya oppa bisa menemani sehunnie lebih lama karna ayah berkata dengan senang hati membantu oppa"

Mata sehun mulai menatap Chanyeol. Sebegitu cinta suaminya pada dirinya sampai-sampai Chanyeol rela melakukan segala hal untuknya. Air mata yang tadinya mulai berhenti kini mengalir lagi.

"ayah bilang akan menuruti menantu tersayangnya, hahh ... dari dulu kau memang anak tersayangnya sebenarnya siapa-. Sehunnie..." Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat Sehun menangis kembali.

Sehun bangkit dan memeluk Chanyeol yaa walau terbatasi oleh keadaan perutnya.

"maafkan aku oppa hiks oppa .. hiks huhuhu"

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut Sehun yang mulai panjang se punggung.

"ssttt sehunnie tidak salah, jadi tidak perlu minta maaf"

"aku tidak pengertian ya? Aku istri yang buruk hiks"

"Hey! kenapa berkata seperti tu? Sehunnie jjang! Sehunnie yang terbaik dan sehunnie hanya milik Park Chanyeol seorang. Cup cupp~ berhenti menangis~ kasihan baby kalau sehunnie menangis terus ssttt"

Chanyeol mengelus-elus punggung sehun menenangkan.

"jja sekarang behenti menangis~ sehhunnie harus makan siang untuk baby. Sehunnie ingin baby lahir dengan sehat bukan?" sehun menganggukan kepalanya lucu mengiyakan. Bagaimana tidak lucu? Kulit putihnya di padukan rambut hitam legam yang melewati pundak dengan poni yang dipotong rata dan pipinya yang mulai tembam itu manggut mangut ahhh betapa manisnyaa~ ah! Ah! Jangan lupakan bibir bawahnya yang sedikit dia majukann~ uhhh.

Chanyeol menghapus air mata Sehun kemudian mengecup wajah Sehun berkali-kali sehingga membuat Sehun tertawa geli. Dengan lembut Chanyeol arahkan Sehun berdiri. Dalam keadaan masih saling berpelukan namun sekarang Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dari belakang menggiring Sehun menuju ruang makan yang sepertinya sudah bibi jang siapkan.

.

.

"hunnie sudah kenyang oppa~"

"satu suap lagi , ya ya ya~"

"emmm" sehun merengek.

Mood sehun memang sangat swing! Tadi merajuk lalu menagis dan sekarang manja. Sehun wanita sedang hamil pula maka memang dia lah yang selalu menang dan paling benar. Wks.

"baiklah ~ tapi minum susu mu sampai habis ya, jja" Chanyeol mengarahkan gelas ke depan Sehun.

"coklat?" tanya Sehun.

" ya, coklat seperti kesukaan mu, ayo minum supaya baby sehat"

"aku mau vanila saja~ supaya baby juga putih"

Oke ucapan Sehun yang ini membuat Chanyeol sweatdrop bagaimana bisa Sehunnya yang manis ini bisa berfikir kalau anaknya akan putih jika meminum susu vanilla?

"b-baiklah va-vanilla , tunggu biar oppa buatkan"

"tidak, aku mau minho oppa yang membuatnya" chanyeol semakit sweatdrop di buatnya.

"oppa saja ya, minho sedang berjaga nanti malah terganggu" kata Chanyeol mencari solusi. Tapi gagal saat melihat bibir sehun yang mulai maju dan mata berkaca-kaca. " kau menang sayang"

"yess!" gumam sehun kecil.

Chanyeol menyuruh salah satu pelayan mereka memanggil minho. Dan tak lama minho pun datang.

"oppa~ buatkan aku susu~" pinta Sehun merengek. Minho menatap Chanyeol heran sekaligus kaget.

"ap-"

"kau sudah mendenar permintaanya langsung" ucap Chanyeol.

"ta-tapi kenapa aku?" tanya minho yang digiring Chanyeol ke dapu sedangkan Sehun duduk manis di meja makan sambil mengajak ngobrol bibi jang.

"aku juga tak tahu, tadi sudah akan ku buatkan tapi tak mau. Dan lebih parahnya dia meminta susu vanilla agar anak kami putih"

"ppffff"

"tertawalah , itu memang sulit masuk diakal"

"hahaha Sehun sepertinya sudah tertular kebodohan mu yeol haha"

"diam kau bodoh"

"hahaha"

"cepat buat tiang"

" kau juga tinggi bodoh"

Perdebatan kecil terus berlanjut sampai mereka selesai membuat susu untuk sehun. Chanyeol dan minho memang sudah sering seperti itu jadi jangan heran.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hohoho aku lagi rajin nih wkwk oh iya vote dongg~ anaknya mau siapa~ haha mau haowen apa jackson nih yang mirip sehun sama chanyeol? Haha (ini repost td lupa naroh siapa yg mau di vote hehe)

Maaf kalo ff ini jelek, ff ini terlalu singkat , terlalu banyak TYPO, dan hal hal lainnya.

Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan review.

Oh My Presdir masih dalam pengetikan~ tunggu yaaa~

INGET! NO PLAGIATTTTTTT

 **Thanks to :**

 **[ohsanie][exolweareone9400][minnieWW][dzakiyah570]**

 **[izzsweetcity][zakurafrezee][ohhhrika][titisalviyah]**

Aku suka ngeliat trafic view. Yang ngeview banyak tapi kenapa yang review sedikit ya? Jujur aja saya sebagai author hanya mengharapkan review kalian para pembaca sebagai semangat untuk terus melanjutkan ini.

Mohon reviewnyaaa

Review

Review

Review kalian penyemangat ku!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chanhun Fiction**

 **Author : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

 **Genre : romance , family**

 **Declaimer : This mine**

 **Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Usia kandungan Sehun kini sudah sembilan bulan, itu tandanya malaikat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu selama ini akan lahir. Chanyeol yang memang sudah mengambil cuti jauh-jauh hari sudah siap siaga bersama trio pengawal dan seluruh pelayannya dirumah untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja Sehun akan melahirkan. Bahkan orang tua Sehun dan Chanyeol juga berada di rumah Chanyeol untuk membantu Chanyeol mempersiapkan segalanya berhubung ini adalah anak pertama dari Chanyeol dan Sehun serta cucu pertama dari keluarga Oh dan Park.

Siang ini orang tua mereka sadang memberi petuah-petuah kecil kepada Chanyeol karna kemarin seharian penuh Sehun sudah mendengarkan petuah-petuah itu. Hanya petuah bagaimana cara menjadi orang tua yang baik saja, karna yang akan mereka didik merupakan pewaris dari kedua keluarga yang memang terkenal akan kesuksesannya tersebut, terlebih lagi sang calon ayam merukapan artis besar yang pastinya menjadi sorotan media mana pun.

"eomma ~ sudah kasian Chanyeol oppa wajahnya melas sekalii~ kekeke"

"sayang kau itu mau membela atau meledek oppa?" sindir Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah jelas-jelas istri mu membela kau ini, dasar anak nakal" omma Chanyeol menyentil dahi anaknya tersebut. "Sehunnie mau eomma buatkan jus?" tawar eomma Chanyeol.

"kyu eonnie jangan manjakan Sehun seperti itu~ nanti kadar manjanya akan bertambah" ujar eomma Sehun.

"sshh tak apa suho-ah, lebih baik kita buat jus dan makan siang. Ayo ayo" eomma Chanyeol menarik eomma Sehun.

Chanyeol menghapiri Sehun yang duduk di sofa. Sehun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang menaruh dagunya di paha kakinya yang sedang duduk di sofa kemudian membelai lembut rambutnya. Chanyeol membalas senyum Sehun kemudian memajukan sedekit kepalanya mencium perut Sehun.

"perutmu besar sekali sayang, apa anak kita akan gemuk saat lahir nanti ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tapi kata dokter bayi kita baik-baik saja , mungkin aku saja yang bertambah gemuk jadi terlihat besar oppa"

"sehunnie memang bertambah gemuk kekeke lihat saja pipinya yang sekain tembamm~" kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Sehunnienya itu.

"ishhh~ oppaaa~ oppa sih selalu menyuruhku makan. Kalau sekarang aku gemuk apa oppa keberatan? Aku jadi jelek ya?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah Sedih.

"tentu saja tidakk. Oppa kan mencintai Sehunnie apa adanya, Sehunnie yang seperti ini justru semakin imut dan...emm sexy" kata Chanyeol sambil memelankan ujung katanya.

"oppaa~"

"iyaaa~ sayangg~ oppa disini kenapa di panggil terus?" Chanyeol semakin suka menggoda Sehun.

Acara rayu merayu Chanyeol terganggu karna ayahnya dan ayah Sehun sudah pulang, mereka memang akan pulang ketika makan siang untuk menyempatkan berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Hal itu lah yang akan Chanyeol contoh nanti saat menjadi ayah agar anaknya tak kekurangan kasih sayang.

"jangan menggoda istri mu terus Chan" tegur siwon ayahnya.

"memangnya salah aku menggoda istri ku? Memangnya aku harus menggoda istri siapa kalau bukan istri ku?" balas Chanyeol.

"benar kata Chanyeol , hyung. Awas kau nak sampai menggoda istri orang lain dan membuat Sehun menangis. ku gantung kau" ancam Kris, ayah Sehun.

"dad..." lirik Sehun.

"daddy bercanda honeyy~" Kris menyengir meyakinkan anaknya itu.

Setelah mendengar teriakan dari ruang makan semuanya berjalan bersama ke ruang makan. Sehun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol berhadapan dengan eomma-eommanya sedangkan para ayah duduk bedadapan. Sambil memakan makan mereka para ayah juga mulai membicarakan tentang anak perusahaan yang akan Chanyeol buat, mereka merencanakan bahwa anak perusahaan merupakan gabungan dua perusahaan yang akan mereka bangun bersama dan akan di pimpin Chanyeol langsung. Semuanya sudah diatur. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu kedua pasang orang tua itu sudah membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang akan menunjang kehidupan cucu nya agar cucu mereka bahagia. Tak habis rasa syukur Sehun atas rasa cinta yang keluarganya curahkan kepada keluarga kecilnya bahkan sampai perlengkapan baby pun mereka berikan yang terbaik.

"kami berangkat" ucap serempak para sang ayah setelah selesai makan siang bersama dan akan kembali ke perusahaan.

"pai pai ayahhh~" ucap Sehun riang. Yang lain hanya melambaikan tangan melihat para ayah kembali bekerja.

"oppa~ sehunnie mau bubble tea. Boleh yaa~" yup itulah alasan Sehun riang melihat ayahnya pergi, karna ia ingin bubble tea dengan bola-bola mungilnya. Jika ada sanga ayah maka Sehun akan mendapat penolakan keras sedangkan sang ibu dan suaminya memang gampang luluh. Tapi sepertinya kali ini perkiraannya salah.

"tidak sehunnie sayang. itu tidak baik untuk baby. Bagaimana jika kita membuka kado dari fans ku saja yang kemarin belum di buka? Mau ya?" kata Chanyeol halus sambil mengelus pipi istri manjanya. Sebetulnya Sehun mau memulai acara merayunya tapi tidak jadi setelah melihat mata sang ibu malaikatnya yang kini berubah seperti iblis itu. Jadi dia langsung mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menuntun Sehun ke ruang tengah dan mengajaknya duduk di bawah yang sudah ia gelarkan karpet tebal agar tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai yang dingin. Chanyeol datang dengan membawa banyak bungkusan kado dari kamar khusus yang memang Chanyeol buat untuk menampung hadiah-hadiah dari fansnya.

"wahhh banyak sekalii. Sepertinya kemarin tidak sebanyak ini oppa" kata Sehun.

"iya, tadi pagi minho dan tao menemukan ini tergeletak di depan gerbang. Sepertinya pengirimnya sekalian berangkat bekerja atau sekolah karna itu masih pagi sekali" jawab Chanyeol. " ayo buka bersama" ajaknya.

Mereka membuka satu persatu hadiah yang di berikan fans Chanyeol itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka memberikan baju bayi yang lucu-lucu seperti yang Sehun pegang sekarang, sebuah piyama berbentuk rilakkuma beserta pasangannya korilakkuma . Chanyeol memang terkenal menyukai rilakkuma yang tanpa fans ketahui bahwa kesukaannya itu merupakan hal yang istrinya ini tularkan padanya bahkan boneka dan bannie rilakkuma yang sering ia gunakan dulu adalah milik Sehun.

"fans oppa baik sekali~ lihatt tas kkuma~ bonekanya juga satu paket~ dan ini uhh lucu sekali piyamanyaa jarang sekali piyama korilakkuma dan rilakkuma kesukaan ku ~ tapi ... sepertinya baru bisa digunakan jika baby sudah berumur satu tahunan" ucap Sehun kembali memelas.

"heyy tak apa sayang. mereka bahkan berbaik hati membelikan ini pada baby. Betul kan?" Sehun mebalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman manisnya.

Mereka kembali membuka beberapa kado lagi namun Sehun kali ini berbeda, dia tidak begitu bersemangat seperti tadi bahkan beberapa kali mata Chanyeol menangkap Sehun yang menggigit bibirnya.

"sehunnie kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng pelan "perutku mulas oppa"

"jangan-jangan Sehunnie mau melaahirkan sekarang?!" pecah sudah kepanikan Chanyeol.

"aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya begitu" jawab Sehun dengan wajah menahan sakitnya.

"tu-tunggu sebentar oppa panggilkan yang lain" Chanyeol berlarian kesana kemari berteriak pada eomma nya bahwa Sehun akan melahirkan. Dengan sigap seisi rumah menjalankan tugasnya yang sudah mereka atur sejak kemarin-kemarin. Bibi jang membantu para eomma menenangkan Sehun yang menangis kesakitan. Tao yang sudah mebawa-bawa tas berisi pakaian untuk dirumah sakit, Jongdae yang sudah bersiap menunggu di mobil dan Minho yang membantu Chanyeol memapah Sehun. Dengan cepat namun penuh konsentrasi penuh Jongdae melajukan mobilnya di ikuti mobil lain yang Minho bawa berisikan orang tua Sehun. Eomma-eomma tersebut di pisahkan karna Chanyeol tau mereka akan sibuk menelfon suami-suaminya heboh dan benar saja seperti Suho yang sedang menghubungi Kyunsoo sahabat Sehun untuk memberi kabar dan Kyuhun yang menelfon suaminya panik.

"sehunnie tahan sebentar nee~ kita akan sampai sebentar lagi.." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

"oppa~ uhh ini sakit oppa hiks"

"shhh sehunnie harus bertahan untuk baby..tahan sebentar ne". Chanyeol menghapus keringat di dahi Sehun.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit kurang dari setengah jam, berterima kasih lah pada jongdae yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan sempurna hingga mereka selamat sampai di rumah sakit. para medis dengan sigap langsung berdatangan menangani Sehun , terang saja rumah sakit ini termasuk dalam investasi keluarga mereka. Dan Sehun dibawa ke ruang bersalin dengan segera setelah di baringkan di ranjang.

"maaf tuan , silahkan tunggu di luar" larang dokter saat Chanyeol ingin masuk kedalam.

"tapi aku ingin menemaninya dok"

"sekali lagi maaf tuan, prosedurnya memang sudah seperti itu" kata dokter memberi pengertian. Kemudian dokter tersebut membungkuk hormat dan masuk ke ruangan bersalin.

Tak lama setelah masuk Kris dan Siwon ayah nya datang dengan nafas memburu setelah berlari.

"bagaimana Sehun" mereka menengok saling menatap pasalnya mereka kompak bertanya dengan kata-kata yang sama pula.

"sehun baru saja masuk" jawab eomma Chanyeol. Mereka duduk diruang tunggu. Seorang suster keluar dari ruang bersalin sambil membawa beberapa kertas berkas menurut Chanyeol kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"mohon maaf kami ingin meminta persetuan operasi untuk nyonya park" kata suster tersebut.

"memang Sehun kenapa?!" tanya Chanyeol kaget karna Sehun akan di operasi.

"nyonya parkternyata akan melahirkan anak kembar jadi kami akan menjalankan operasi maka sekarang kami ingin meminta persetujuannya tuan" jelas suster tersebut.

Dengan cepat ayah Sehun menandatangani suratnya "lakukan yang terbaik untuk anak ku, cepat". Sang suster kemudian kembali masuk kedalam ruangan bersalin membawa surat persetujuan yang sudah ditandatangani.

"kembar..." gumam Chanyeol. Mereka yang berada di dekat Chanyeol dapat mendengar gumaman Chanyeol kemudian tersadar jika mereka akan menyambut kelahiran anak kembar.

" eomma...anak ku kembar" tangis Chanyeol pecah mendengar kabar membahagiakan ini. Suasana menjadi haru terlebih setelah lama menunggu akhirnya suara tangis bayi akhirnya terdengar juga di susul suata tangis bayi lainnya yang lebih memekik.

"Chanyeol.." panggil eommanya " selamat nak kau menjadi ayah". Dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk eommanya mengucapkan terima kasih atas segalanya. Kemudian berjalan menuju ayahnya dan memeluknya. "kau merasakan rasa bangga bukan saat mendengar suara tangis anak mu. Begitu pula ayah saat mendengar suara mu saat pertama nak" kata sang ayah sambil meneteskan air mata.

Chanyeol beralih memeluk kedua mertuanya kemudian memeluk ketiga pengawal serta sahabatnya itu dengan tangis haru sambil tertawa senang. 'begini kah rasa bahagianya saat memiliki anak dari orang kita cintai. Aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan' batin Chanyeol. Pintu ruangan terbuka kemudian dokter mempersilahkan mereka masuk setelah Sehun sadar dan di pindahkan keruang inap.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan setia menunggu Sehun bangun dari tidurnya setelah efek obat bius itu hilang. Orang tua mereka sudah pulang setelah lemihat cucunya dan mendengar bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja. Mereka ingin membuat kejutan di rumah jadi harus di persiapkan . Perlahan tapi pasti mata Sehun terbuka, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol yang sembab seperti habis menangis.

"o-oppa kenapa" ucap Sehun lemah.

"shh jangan banyak berbicara dulu, kau masih lemah" kata Chanyeol sambil memberi Sehun air untuk Sehun minum.

"oppa , baby?" tanya Sehun.

"mereka baik-baik saja sayang. mau ku panggilkan?"

"me...reka?" kening Sehun berkerut.

"ya mereka" kata Chanyeol senang. " anak kita terlahir kembar satu pasang namja dan yeoja"

"t-tap bagaimana bisa. USG? Kembar?" Sehun masih kaget. " aku igin melihatnya oppa". Chanyeol memencet tombol dekat nakas meminta perawat membawa bayi mereka ke ruangan Sehun. Tak lama dua orang perwat masuk sambil membawa box berisikan bayi mereka. Dengan berhati hari Chanyeol menggendong salah satunya dan Sehun menggendong yang satunya lagi.

"menakjubkan bukan? Aku bahkan tak menyangka akan di berkahi anak kembar bahkan sepasang pula" kata Chanyeol. Sedang Sehun hanya diam sambil menitikan air mata bahagianya. Hidupnya kini terasa lengkap setelah kehadiran buah hatinya. Chanyeol menaruh anaknya kembali di boxnya kemudian menghapus air mata Sehun , memeluknya dari saping dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"lihat? Anak kita merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sayang" kata Chanyeol saat Sehun mengelus pipi sang bayi yang kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya seolah tersenyum pada mereka. " yang kau gendong ini di beri nama Haowen, Park Haowen. Ayah ku dan ayah mu yang memberinya mengingat dia merupakan cucu dari pemilik perusahaan di China dan karna ayah mu berasal dari chian katanya. Bukan kah Haowen sangat mirip dengan mu? Lihat bibirnya persis sekali..ahh tidak Haowen memang cetakanmu" kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh melihat Haowen.

"kalau yang satunya oppa? Aku ingin menggendongnya juga" pinta Sehun sengan perlaha Sehun meletakan Haowen di aats tubuhnya seakan tak mau berjauhan dengan tiruannya ini. Chanyeol dengan hati hati menaruh anak lelakinya disisi Sehun yang lain.

"yang ini kembaran ku, benar kan? Namanya Jackson-"

"pasti ayah, ayah sudah bilang berkali-kali nama itu pada ku"

"ya memang benar, katanya karna dia keturunan kanada maka harus ada nama yang kebarat-baratan tapi ayah juga memberinya nama korea yaitu dokjun" jelas Chanyeol.

"dia benar-benar mirip dengan mu oppa" kata Sehun sambil memangdang anal lelakinya. Senyum mereka berdua tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Kebahagian memang tak pernah habis datang pada mereka dan mereka sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang amat menyayangi mereka.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Sehun dan anak kembarnya sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di depan pintu rumah dengan sehun yang menggendong Jackson dan Chanyeol menggendong Haowen. Saat membuka pintu Sehun di sambut meriah oleh orang tua dan sahabatnya serta beberapa perwakilan fans Chanyeol , mereka mengadakan perta penyambutan untuk kedatangan Sehun dan baby. Tadinya Sehun ingin marah pada orang tua dan sahabatnya yang tak berkunjung beberapa hari ini tapi ia urungkan karna ia yakin mereka sedang menyiapkan ini semua.

Ada yang mencolok dari pandangan Sehun yaitu cincin Xiumin dan Jongdae yang kembali tersemat. Dan kyungsoo dan tao yang kelihatan malu-mau. Sehun menghampiri mereka .

"sehunnieee~ selamattt . wahhh ini Jackson ya? Lucu sekaliii . mirip dengan Chanyeol" kata Xiumin.

"makanya kalian cepat menyusul , aku bisa melihat gelagat kalian eonnie" kata Sehun. "kutunggu undangannya yah cepat!" kata Sehun sambil memamerkan eye smilenya.

"YAKKK" kompak Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

Jackson menangis keras kaget mendengar pekikan kedua sahabat Sehun. Mereka meminta maaf atas ulahnya, dan tentu saja mereka dimaafkan oleh Sehun. Chanyeol menyusul Sehun sambil menggendong Haowen yang ternyata juga menangis, biasa, ikatan batin. Mereka ketaman belakang sambil menenangkan Keduanya.

"sehun terima kasih sudah hadir di kehidupan ku dan memberi kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Aku sangat mencintai mu" kata Chanyeol tersenyum tulus pada Sehun.

" aku juga sangat mencintai mu oppa" mata mereka bertemu. Masih dalam posisi menggendong anaknya wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Nafas mereka dapat di rasakan oleh masing-masing. Saat tinggal menyatukan bibir tangis bayi kembali terdengar. Haowen dan Jackson kompak menangis lagi mengganggu kemesraan orang tuanya.

Karna merasa tanggung Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Sehun , mencium bibir Sehundenga penuh kelembutan di iringi tangis kedua anaknya yang sepertinya merasa terabaikan.

.

.

Dan tanpa mereka tau bahwa seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama minho sedang memotret mereka , minho memang bertugas untuk dokumentasi kali ini. "sial tinggal aku yang sendiri , tao kenapa mendahuluiku sih" katanya sebal. saat akan kembali ke ruangan mata Minho bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menatapnya malu. Minho terpaku di buatnya kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut.

.

.

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya, menghapus jejak saliva mereka yang menyatu di sudut bibir Sehun.

"aku mencintai mu Sehun, jangan bosan dengan ucapan ku ini ya" kata Chanyeol.

"aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tak akan pernah bosan oppa mendengar kata cinta mu" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol terkekeh. Perhatiannya kembali pada anaknya yang masih menangis walau tak sekencang tasi.

"cup cup anak ayah posesive sekali sih? Ayah kan hanya mencium mama sebentar. Ingin ayah cium juga ya hm?" kata Chanyeol sambil menenangkan tangisan Haowen.

"kita kembali masuk saja oppa, sepertinya mereka haus"

"kajja kita masuk kedalam" Chanyeol dan Sehun mesuk ke rumah mereka beriringan dengan Senyum mereka yang terus mengembang.

.

.

.

END

Huweeeeee akhirnya aku bisa namatin satu FF : " aku sempet nangis dulu pas bikin bagian dimana Chanyeol pada peluk2an sama orang tuanya itu. Emang suka gitu aku mah kalo tentang orang tua suka nangis. Dan kenapa anaknya kembar? Karna ternyata pada minta gitu :D wkwk

Maaf ya kalo FF ini jelek terlebih TYPO aku udah membaca ulang dan ternyata masih ada TYPO yang kelewat , jadi mohon maaf ya jika kalian menemukan TYPO . Terima kasih buat yang udah review selama ini~ aku merasa bahagia dengan review kalian semuaa. Terima kasih sarannya~. Maaf aku ga bisa balesin satu-satu karna aku sendiri masih kejar target sam FF sebelah :" terima kasih semuaaaaa~

 **Thanks to :**

 **[chuapExo31] [siensien] [yumyulihun] [1305] [guest] [huunbebi] [hanjyewon] [dzakiyah570] [minnieww] [izzsweetcity] [ohhhrika] [ ] [yessi94esy] [zakurafreezy] [ohsanie] [exolweareone9400]**

Kamsahamnida

Gomawo

ThankYouuuu ~


End file.
